Elements of War
by BladeChaser
Summary: As the wizarding world desended into war for the first time, four boys who would make history try to find their place in the world. Each of them infinitely flawed and infinitely fallible. Each of them a hero. ON INDEFINATE HIATIUS
1. Remus and the Wolf

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

**A/N - Hi, this is the first chapter of a story that is going to span the time that the four marauders spend at Hogwarts and maybe a little after. I was inspired to do this by my friend FeatherQuill12 who has an amazing story called ' Seriously High on Stars ' but I wanted to do something a little more serious. This story will focus on the difficulties that each of the boys will face as the come to terms with who they are and the start of the wizarding war. Hope you enjoy, I'm always wanting to improve so any critisicms are welcome but please be nice ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

On Monday, John Romulus Lupin went into work.  
On Tuesday, John Romulus Lupin went into work.  
On Wednesday, John Romulus Lupin went into work.  
On Thursday, John Romulus Lupin went into work.  
On Friday, however, he did not. On Thursday an event that would shape the Lupin household forever had taken place. On Thursday, John Romulus Lupin made the biggest mistake of his life. John worked at the ministry in the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures; this was how he met Fenrir Greyback.

He had come into work as normal on Thursday and sat behind his desk, he had cheerfully greeted his colleague, Daniel Dudley, who was short and fat with a round face and red hair with a peculiar side parting. He had sighed and put down his folder on the desk, he pulled out his first case file and scowled; another werewolf.

John had a personal dislike for the things. Fenrir Greyback, the file had said, suspected of contaminating innocents. He briefly skimmed through the report but there was no real information other than a short and uninformative description of him.

Another detail caught his eye as he made to close the file; it was the victim, Jacob Connors, age five. John winced and Daniel looked up,

"That Greyback, eh?", he asked with a lopsided grin, "Nasty piece of work, he don't seem older than my lad and they say he killed that kid, if he did that is, you can never really tell."

"Oh, I don't know," John mused, looking at the moving photo of Greyback, "He certainly looks capable of it." The tiny figure was glowering at the camera and his eyes were glinting madly. Daniel was right though, he couldn't have been more than twenty, he was handsome too or he would have been if it wasn't for the ugly and feral expression twisting his features.

"Well, we'll find out this afternoon," Daniel said, "It's us doing the case after all."

"I suppose, it's the third one this week though and you know I can't stand the dogs." John grumbled. Daniel just smiled and the pair headed off to lunch.

* * *

Remus was at home with his mother, Aurora, she was what John described as a hopeless romantic. She was calm and happy no matter what and she loved to be outdoors, that was why when they had gotten married, she and her husband had bought a cottage and the surrounding land in the woods. She had always thought that it was magical and when she had had her son, Remus, she had delighted in taking him out into the meadows at the edge of the woods and reading to him there. Even as a five year old he probably knew most of the words to 'Wuthering Heights' off by heart now.

At the moment, Remus and his mother were baking; Aurora regularly told Remus that baking was important because it was making something out of nothing. Remus had never really got the hang of it. They were making cupcakes and Remus was currently contributing by licking the excess mixture off the spoons and laughing at his mother's random bursts of song.

Remus was a very bright and inquisitive boy and although he was only young, he seemed to pick up new things very quickly. He was sat on the kitchen floor and the family's pet cat, Othello, was nestled into his lap, although she was quickly getting irritated with the amount of sticky cake mix that had found its way into her fur. Remus was happy.

* * *

John finished his lunch and walked down to the waiting room with Daniel, the staff found the name of the place rather ironic since it was less of a waiting room and more of a dungeon. It was where suspects were kept before they were questioned and at the end of the row was the cell that contained Greyback. John indicated to one of the guards who brought Greyback through to one of the smaller courtrooms, he sat him down in a chair from which shackles sprung and fixed around Greyback's arms and legs.

There was a tall wizard sat at the back to make notes but other than that the room was empty. John felt oddly cold as Daniel begun the proceedings.

"You are Fenrir Greyback?" he asked.

"I am." Greyback stated, looking up through a long, untidy fringe and yellow eyes.

"You are here today under suspicion of the contamination and resulting death of Jacob Connors, age five." Daniel continued. At this however, Greyback tilted his head and smiled, strangely.

"I bit him, sure," He snarled, his grin widening, "But I don't kill 'em. You'd have to ask the parents about that. I imagine that they called the Doc and said he was already dead, hmm? I'm too good for that though, I leave them alive. If you want to talk to a murderer then you'd have to call daddy dearest."

"Are you suggesting-" John started, but Greyback cut him off.

"I'm not suggesting, I'm telling. I didn't kill him." John was rather pale now but continued regardless.  
"So you admit to biting him then? Why did you do it?" He tried not to look at Greyback but the man's face was drawing his eyes, pulling him in.

"I like 'em young." Greyback said. John shivered.

"Monster." He murmured and Greyback bristled.

"Do you have children, Mr. Lupin?" he asked, suddenly. "I think you do." John hesitated, ignoring the sharp warning look from Daniel.

"Yes." He replied, in a soft voice.

"I thought so." Greyback nodded, "I can smell it you see, wife and a child, young thing, isn't he? I'm sure it's a boy, got good instincts I have."

A shiver ran down John's spine, prompting him to lie smoothly, "I have a daughter, she's fourteen." And then back to the topic at hand, "I sentence you to no less than five years in Azkaban for the spreading of the viral condition of lycanthropy under Subsection B for the treatment of dangerous magical creatures." To Daniel he added, under his breath, "And may you rot there."

Fenrir just smiled and said, "I could have forgiven you for the sentence, but I have pride, I don't take well to insults. Go home to your wife and son."

* * *

When John arrived home that night he has still worried, he had discussed it with Daniel but they had decided against ministry protection of their house tonight. Although the moon was full that night, Greyback was in custody and there were several enchantments around the cottage anyway. He entered the house slowly and when Aurora came up to him to ask about his day he had replied, "I'm fine." distractedly.

He entered the kitchen and sat down whilst Aurora fetched his supper but focused somewhat when little Remus came up to him with a contented grin and a mouthful of cake.

"Look daddy," He exclaimed after swallowing down the cake with a big glass of milk that was clutched carefully in-between both of his unsteady hands. "I made cake!"

Aurora laughed and feigned indignation as she brought John's food over. "And did I do nothing?" She asked.

"I suppose mummy did help a little, with the mixing." Remus admitted, "But I did all the imp- impor… Best bits!" Aurora laughed again and bent down to lift Remus up onto the tabletop.

"The word is important, darling." She told him, "Now run upstairs and if you're ready for bed in ten minuets then I'll read you a story."

Remus gasped dramatically and flew from the room, already pulling his blue t-shirt over his head. Both parents smiled after their son but became serious as Aurora came and sat opposite her husband.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "Did something happen at work today?" She knew from experience that you had to ask the right questions if you wanted to know something from John. He never volunteered information willingly and if she had just asked something like 'are you okay', he would probably have answered yes and not told her what was bothering him.

"Honey, I…" He paused searching for words, "It's nothing, I just had a long day. Let's go up, I do believe Remus is expecting a story."

"Okay," said Aurora, stacking the dishes by the sink and waving her wand at them so that they began cleaning themselves, "If you're sure." They headed up the stairs and Aurora decided not to let it worry her but out of the corner of her eye she saw John check that the door was locked behind her.

* * *

Fenrir was smart. They all thought he was dumb but he'd show them, he knew how to do things that no-one would expect, muggle things. He had been raised as a muggle after all, thought he was one for a long time. He'd wanted to join the army, he remembered many years ago his mother had thrown him onto the streets, she'd asked why he was so keen to fight and she hadn't liked his answer. He'd only told the truth, he only wanted bloodshed. It was that night that it'd found him, the wolf. It'd given him new life and he was so grateful, he repaid it in kind, killing so many people.

He had developed a strategy now though and he'd been practising for years - you got at them through the kids. He hated wizards, everything they were and everything they stood for, they should all be dead. That was why he went for the kids though, they were the weak point. He took them after he'd bitten them and then after a while, after he'd taught them what was right, to hate wizards, he sent them back. It was quite interesting to see what happened then, whether the parents had it in them to kill their own child. Often they did.

This was special though, he wanted Lupin to suffer, and he'd leave them their precious boy. He unpicked the lock and slipped through the corridors unnoticed, he was good.

* * *

Remus was awake that night, his mother had read to him for nearly an hour but he still couldn't sleep, he just wasn't tired. He rolled around in bed, the covers twisting around his legs as he tried to find a better position, it was then that he heard it. Someone was calling for help. He went to the window but the calling had stopped, he saw the moon come out from behind a cloud and smiled up at it before a faint noise of pain from outside drew his attention again.

Remus was a good boy and he knew what to do, when someone was in trouble you got an adult. There was a problem though, Mummy and daddy were asleep and he didn't want to make them angry by waking them up so there was only one thing to do, he'd have to help whoever it was.

Remus grabbed his coat and his slippers and slowly went downstairs, carefully avoiding the creaky step which made a loud noise. He tried the front door but it was locked so he turned around and went to the back door and opened it just wide enough to get out. He ran down the garden and to the edge of the woods, he saw a silhouette move in his peripheral vision, he turned his head towards it but still couldn't see.

Then he felt it, slinking towards him. It was stunningly beautiful yet terrifying and its eyes which gleamed with a dark, fiery intensity were like an inferno trapped in sphere of dark amber. The moonlight reflected on its body, elegantly defining its majestic contours in a deep black and grey colour. Its handsome fur was sleek and smooth and the muscles in its back rippled as it edged closer.

Remus ran.

Trees and bushes blurred past him as he hurtled through the woods and the werewolf followed at a leisurely pace. Remus halted as he came to a clearing by a stream and skidded to avoid the water. The wolf came up behind him and sent him sprawling with one lazy swipe of its claws. Remus shivered and twisted under its gaze as it considered him for a moment before it raised its hackles, pulled back and then lunged forward delivering one hard bite to Remus' shoulder.

* * *

When Remus' Hogwarts letter had arrived he had been happy, almost elated but then he had seen the looks on his parents faces. He had listened to them describe the dangers of being near others in his condition and he had almost cried, he wanted this so badly.

Then the second letter had arrived, the one telling his parents that he could go to school, that he would be safe. The one from a man named Albus Dumbledore. His parents had agreed and he had run from the room taking the letter with him, almost screaming with joy. He ran all the way to the clearing where he had been bitten five years ago and hoisted himself up into a tree. He loved to sit here, he knew it was strange to want to be here, after the terrible thing that took place but he just loved to come and read here, comforted by the sound of the river. He would miss home and his parents, he wondered if they would let him take Othello.

Everyone had been astonished when it was first confirmed that Remus was a werewolf and he had returned home to be met with a 'hug' from the cat. Even his parents wouldn't do that.

This was it though, this was freedom. He just hoped that he was ready.


	2. Sirius and Regulus

**Disclaimer - I own Nothing.**

**A/N - Hello again! Thankyou for getting to chapter two, I promise that it's a little better than chapter one. I'm sorry for making Remus sad but now I'm going to make Sirius even sadder. :( Sorry, Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Sirius Black was a little peculiar. Not because he wore his socks inside out or because he ate all of each type of food on his plate individually before moving to the next thing and not even because he liked to put his shoes on the wrong feet and pretend that there was nothing strange about the way that he kept walking into walls.

Sirius Black was odd because he was not a stuck up twat. His family had spent the first ten years of his life trying to mould him into one and it was only through his continued defiance that he had avoided it so far.

His brother had helped too, not because Regulus was rebellious, far from it, but because he gave Sirius something to work for. From the moment that Sirius had realised what his parents were, he had put all of his efforts into helping Regulus. Somehow, Sirius thought, Regulus had managed to keep that look of childish innocence that made him look so pure and unspoiled that Sirius wanted to protect him forever.

Sirius' mother was cold. Her name was Walburga Black and she might have been made of stone for all the difference it made, she never smiled or laughed and she certainly never cried. Sirius thought that his mother may have liked him once, when he was very small, but now she treated him a lot like their house elf, Kreacher, just with a little less respect.

Sirius' father was just as cold, but he had a lot to say about everything and none of it was nice. Orion Black was a true pureblood and his pride was almost tangible. He believed whole-heartedly that mudbloods and blood-traitors should be killed, this was much the same with the rest of the Black family and those who believed differently were not in much of a position to argue. Orion was tall and had a certain grace which he had passed on to his sons but whereas Orion was somewhat weak-chinned and ugly, Sirius and Regulus had the aristocratic features and high cheekbones of their mother.

There was something that separated Sirius and Regulus though, something that made Sirius the better looking of the two. It was something about the way that Sirius held himself, his mother called it arrogance; anyone else would have called it bravery.

* * *

At the moment though, Sirius was feeling anything but brave.

His Hogwarts letter had just arrived but it had made him feel so conflicted that it suddenly hurt. This was it, a way out of this hellhole, but what about Regulus? Sirius knew that his brother needed him and, as much as he'd hate to admit it, Sirius needed his brother. Regulus was his anchor; Sirius felt obliged to look after him and was worried about what would happen to him while he was gone; worried that he wouldn't come home to the same person.

Sirius lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. He had run straight up the stairs and to his room when his family owl, Obsidian, had dropped it neatly onto his lap.

He had sat in his room all day, forgetting about food and his angry mother, until the sun set and he realised that it was really quite late. A quiet tapping at the door drew his attention,

"Sirius! Can I come in?" Regulus' voice sounded from under his door in a hushed but urgent whisper. Sirius took a moment to sit up and arrange his face into a less forlorn expression before replying,

"Yeah but stay quiet", in an equally soft tone. Regulus crept into his room and hoisted himself up onto the bed, curling his feet around the covers and leaning into Sirius. Sirius was struck with how small he was.

"Are you going?" asked Regulus.

Sirius sighed, "I have to." he knew that it wasn't what his brother wanted to hear.

"You'll write?"

"Every day."

"And you'll miss me?" Sirius almost sighed again; he knew that Regulus didn't mean that, he already knew, what he was really asking was a lot harder for Sirius to answer.

"I'm not abandoning you." He said firmly, and then hesitantly, "I don't want to go but… I can't just stay, you know I can't." Regulus made a snuffling noise in response so Sirius continued, "I have to go, but make me a promise?"

Regulus tilted his head slightly and now Sirius could see the unshed tears in his eyes as he asked, "What kind of promise?" Sirius reached out and took his hand, entwining them together in their secret vow.

"I want you to promise to stay good, like you are now; don't let them get to you. I want you to be strong and just… just wait, two more years and then we'll be free together, okay?" he stopped and looked up at Regulus who was crying openly now.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**A/N - Thankyou for reading, I intend to put the first four chapters on fairly quickly and then do weekly updates. Sorry it's so short, I promise that the others will be longer, thanks.**

**Blade x**


	3. James and a Friend

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

**A/N - Hey! Another chapter, I'm happy with the speed that I'm updating this now but I have a feeling that it's going to slow to a chapter a week... But anyway, Voila! Blade:)**

* * *

Chapter 3

James Potter was arrogant, rude and egotistical. He had money and he always had done. He lived with his parents in 'Potter Mansion', a big Victorian house with high ceilings and large doors. He had been brought up by his parents who had settled down rather late in life after they had earned enough money to retire early. James' Father, Ben, had had a long career, first as an Auror and then as a Quidditch player. He was of average height with a chaser's build but had ruggedly handsome features and the traditional black, messy, Potter hair. He wore glasses balanced on his nose and always seemed to have a superior lopsided smirk that his son had inherited.

James had inherited one other thing from his father though, other than the physical attributes, his father called it the hero complex. James couldn't stand to see people that he cared about hurt or upset. He may have had a huge number of failings but those were equalled out by his good qualities. He was immeasurably brave (or stupid depending on your perspective); he was a born leader. He took very little time to come to important decisions and often his instincts were brilliant but he could probably do with putting a little more thought into his actions.

His Mother, Rowan Potter, was much same as far as bravery was concerned but she was a lot more compassionate than James and his father and had an amazing ability to see the good in everyone. She didn't suffer fools gladly and James had grown into a very smart boy, having had lessons in magic andQuidditch from a very early age. She had long auburn hair which she kept in a high bun; giving the impression of a very homely and sweet elderly woman. She doted over James but wished often that he'd find some more people his own age to talk to.

The Potter Mansion was at the edge of a small village and within that community James was very popular, well-liked by all of the local adults and children, that wasn't to say that he wasn't lonely though. He had always wondered how it was possible to be surrounded by so many people and feel so alone. He knew that none of the people he talked to understood him and he wasn't sure if they even really liked him. It made him so sad. Shouldn't all little boys have friends?

* * *

He did however have one friend. His name was Roman. James couldn't see Roman very often though and it wasn't because he didn't want to, it was because Roman was a muggle. His parents were not strict by any means but they did have one rule and that was no muggles. This was one of the reasons that James hatedprejudice; judging people by anything other than who they were. James had long since confided his magical abilities to Roman but he suspected that once they had both grown a little older Roman would think that it was all a game. Aside from this, James and Roman were best friends, they shared any and every thought or idea that they had with each other.

Roman had long blonde hair that came down to just past his chin and had dark eyes full of mischief. They spent long hours together planning pranks and jokes that they could attack unsuspecting villagers with and they had made a sort of base in an old tree house that no-one used anymore. They were evenly matched in pride and intelligence and they worked together as a team flawlessly.

Today they were sitting opposite each other in the tree house over the remains of a small fire. They were laughing and talking as usual when Roman's face took on a slightly more serious look and he addressed James more directly.

"James, can I ask you something?" He asked, tentatively.

"Well okay," James said, "As long as it's not a really bad thing."

"Well, what if it is? A bad thing I mean." James looked up at this and focused a little more.

"Tell me anyway." He replied, hoping that this wasn't going to get emotional; he didn't do emotions.

"You know how it's school time soon?" Roman began.

"Duh," James said, because he couldn't think of anything helpful but seeing Roman's face start to fall he added quickly, "How could I forget!" Roman smiled but James could tell it wasn't sincere.

"I… I'm-" He seemed lost and James wondered what to do, he wasn't good at this but something told him that there was only one way to get Roman to finish talking.

"Spit it out then!" He hoped he didn't sound too mean but his words had the desired effect.

"I'm going away to boarding school." He stammered very quickly and a look of relief passed over James' face. "You're not mad?"

"I'm mad as a hatter but I'm not angry with you," James said, still grinning. "I'm going away too remember, to wizard school!"

"Oh, yeah!" Roman laughed, "I forgot!" They both laughed together for a moment until James had calmed down enough to ask something that was nagging him.

"Does it matter, me going away I mean, we'll still be friends right?" His tone was neutral and he spoke in an offhand manor, as if he wasn't silently begging Roman to answer yes.

"Of course!" Roman confirmed, standing up and pulling James with him, "But you know this means that we've only got two weeks left! Let's go and play by the stream, we can build a damn!"

"Yeah!" James agreed fervently, "Let's go!"

* * *

The only things he ever truly enjoyed doing, apart from talking to Roman, were things that he did on his own, the most important of those being Quidditch. He loved the freedom of it. He had been told off several times before by his parents for letting muggles see him and once the ministry had even sent an official reprimand to him. He didn't care though, he loved it, loved the thrill and the feel of the wind in his hair. He loved to fly in the rain too, when he was soaked to the bone and could barely see a foot in front of him. He liked to fly higher than the safety charms on the broom would allow and then fight to keep it up as the charms tried to pull him back down to a suitable height. He never succeeded but it would have been damaging to his pride to stop altogether.

He had always wanted to go to Hogwarts, he wanted to make people like him and maybe then he could find some proper friends - people who genuinely wanted him like Roman did. His mother had often joked that he'd fall for a red haired girl but James didn't want to fall in love. He hated the idea.

He was Peter Pan. He was going to live forever. Free. Young. Happy. He didn't want a life like everyone else and he certainly didn't want a part in the war that was supposedly sweeping the wizarding world. He didn't want to find a girl or settle down, he just wanted to have fun, and hewanted to be good. It sickened him to think that he might end up like his parents because he saw the looks that passed between them; the looks as they read the paper every morning and paid their silent respects to the new list of casualties. They were sad and it was killing James. He knew that if the time came when he had to fight then he would, for them. The idea of not helping people was ludicrous and James' mother had taught him not to entertain ludicrous thoughts.

* * *

He ran into the kitchen from his secret rendezvous with Roman.

"James!" His Mother scolded, "You're dripping!" James frowned, confused and then looked down at his front, so he was, it must be raining. He hadn't noticed. "And where have you been? It's nearly six!"

"Quidditch, I'll go and get changed." He said absently and his mother rolled her eyes at him. James had always thought that there was a sort of exiting rush that came with lying to his mother, after the guilt.

"You do that," She said, haughtily, "And then come back downstairs, your letter came."

"My what!?" James exclaimed.

"Your-" James' Mother started but her son had already run from the room to change as fast as humanly possible. She simply sighed and returned to writing out a recipe for cauldron cakes.

James sat in his room positively shaking, this was it; this was his moment! _But_, thought a rebellious part of his mind, _if you're so exited then why are you still up here sitting instead of down there reading your letter? _James paused and considered himself, he had been dressed for several minutes but he'd just been waiting, _for what? _For someone to help him. The answer crossed his mind unbidden and unwanted, why did he need help? _You're scared. _James scoffed, he was talking to himself, worse than that he was arguing with himself… and losing. He was scared. What if they didn't like him at school, what if they didn't want him? What if all of the children were like the ones here? Everyone he knew here was shallow and fake, like they were made out of paper, he needed real people. People like him. People like Roman.

No. He thought firmly, he would find friends and then he wouldn't be alone anymore. He was going to miss Roman so much though, what if he was forgotten?

He walked down the stairs and slowly entered the kitchen; the letter lay on the table, unopened and untouched. He walked forwards and reached out his hand, stopping just short of the thick envelope. I'm making this more than it is he thought determinately. _But I'm so afraid._

He reached out and took his letter. His salvation.


	4. Peter, Lions and Badgers

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

**A/N - Yep so we're down to Peter, the last chapter before the boys meet! I know that these first four chapters have been very short but after this I'm hoping that I'll have enough to write about to make them a lot longer... Enjoy! Blade :)  
P.S. I did my best but I hate Peter...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Mary and Max Pettigrew were sheep. They did what they were told and stayed in their flock. Mary was a sweet woman but she had a somewhat bland personality, never having any opinions of her own, just doing what she was instructed to or else doing nothing at all. Max had a little more nerve and occasionally seemed to have a little more spirit than his wife but he always ended up back where he started.  
Mary and Max had always wanted a son, they had even started choosing baby names on their wedding night, therefore when Peter Judas Pettigrew was born, the Pettigrews were perfectly happy.

Life was simple for a wizarding family living in a small muggle hamlet, Max had a muggle job in a local bank and Mary stayed home with baby Peter. It was not until Peter was nearly ten that he started realising his parents' shortcomings.

* * *

They were at the market buying food and Peter had spotted his Fathers' friend Andrew Jessop who was also there with his family. Max had smiled and walked over to converse with Andrew whilst Peter looked on disinterested. It was then that a small group of teens had pushed past and sent Mrs Jessop flying into the apples. The boys made to move onwards regardless but Andrew's voice stopped them.

"Excuse me," He said with an air of forced calm, "But don't you think you should apologise to my wife?"

Peter frowned, confused, he knew his parents would never have addressed the boys; his parents would simply have let them go. One of them turned towards Andrew with a lopsided smirk on his face and sneered;  
"What was that Gramps?" He laughed and one of his friends snickered quietly. Andrew should have gone away then, Peter thought, that was what his Daddy had always taught him - to avoid confrontation. But Andrew didn't go, he stood up a little straighter and behind him, Peter found that he felt a little taller too.

"I said," He replied in a dangerously low tone, "I think that you're going to apologise to my wife and then leave, right now." It wasn't a question this time; it was just a statement of fact.

"I am?" asked the boy in a poor attempt at sarcasm that failed because his voice was shaking so much.

"You are." Andrew agreed. The boy seemed to flitter between the idea of swallowing his pride and the fact that this tall, well-built man in front of him looked like he could snap him in half.

"Sorry Missus." He muttered before turning and almost running away amidst the jeers of his friends. Andrew just rolled his eyes,

"I don't know why I bother." He sighed, "They don't really listen." Peter found himself disagreeing even as his Father said,

"And you should be more careful Andy; some of these kids are more dangerous than they look."

* * *

The trip progressed normally after the initial excitement and they said their farewells before leaving the market. Peter pondered the event as he walked home, dawdling behind his parents and chewing on a cookie. He looked at his parents' backs and thought about their views, his views until now.

They were by no means brave but he had always respected his parents, he had been taught to. He knew that he had a lot in common with his parents from his short mousey brown hair to his love of food. But he had never considered that he might not share their meekness. He was quiet and chubby and he would stand no chance in a fight, he didn't like to be the centre of attention and he had never had particularly good grades. He was the epitome of meekness and he was most certainly nothing extraordinary. Why did he want to be brave then? Why did he want to be like Andrew Jessop and stand up to people when every part of his personality was telling him not to? That was the day he started to doubt his parents.

* * *

Peter's life was much the same after that until the summer came. Until his Hogwarts letter came. He had run down the stairs to see it laying there on the table for him and his father beckoned him to come and sit down. Peter sat.

"So then," His Father said, smiling amicably, "It's time."

"Yumghh." Peter agreed as best he could with his mouth full of pancakes.

"You remember I told you about my Hogwarts days?" His Father asked but Peter didn't bother to reply so his father continued regardless, "Those were the best days of my life, Pete, before I met your Mother. I know you're going to do me proud my little badger." He smiled fondly at Peter but his son's head had risen along with his eyebrows.

"What? What do you mean dad?" Peter asked slowly, he already knew but for some reason he wanted to hear his dad say it.

"You're going to be in Hufflepuff Pete." Max said, "I just know it."

"But how do you know?" asked Peter. "I mean, how do you know that I won't be in a different house?"

"Because I know you, Pete, you're kind and loyal and that's why you'll be in Hufflepuff."

Peter didn't respond but even as his Father kept talking about Hogwarts and read his letter aloud, he was lost in thought. He didn't want this; he didn't want to be his Father. For the first time in his life, Peter wanted to be different, he wanted to be brave. So he decided, he'd be brave and strong…if only he wasn't so scared all the time.

Peter made a promise to himself, he promised himself that he'd be strong and brave and best of all he'd be a Gryffindor, a lion. A hero.


	5. Severus and Lily

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. Especially not the bit written by J.K.**

**A/N - Hello again! This is my longest chapter yet! Yay! I tried to keep it cannon so I've used part of Snape's memory from book 7 and just edited around that so pay attention to the unusually long disclaimer. I'v got a poll on my profile so please vove on whether there should be wolfstar in this story before it's too late! At the moment it's 50/50! Dedicated to FeatherQuill and CallMeEm. Enjoy. Blade :) x**

* * *

Chapter 5

Remus Lupin walked slightly ahead of his parents carrying his tattered trunk with great difficulty. He had dismissed his Father's offer to carry it; this was something he wanted to do, on his own, like an adult. He walked over to the junction where he knew the secret passage to platform 9¾ was hidden but as he neared the barrier his steps faltered. He heard his parents stop a few feet behind him and braced himself for the expected attack of assurances, he was half expecting his father to try and convince him to stay home, he was grateful that the kept their distance. He was shaking, was this, a bigger step than he was ready to take? What if he hurt someone? No. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He took a deep calming breath and ran.

* * *

Sirius Black walked straight backed with his chin held high directly behind his Mother. Regulus walked beside him as they made their way through the muggle part of King's Cross Station, their Mother glaring at the hapless people passing by. Sirius kept his body taught and wooden as he walked towards the barrier that would let him through to the platform. He felt Regulus' hand brush his very lightly and he glanced down into his brother's eyes, his breath caught in his throat, he brushed his hand back against Regulus' side and shook his head infinitesimally. It took a lot of effort but he tore his eyes back upwards and held his shoulders even higher. He walked through like a pureblood, as if it mattered.

* * *

James Potter ran. He ran like a child possessed towards the barrier that would allow him the first glimpse of his future. He wouldn't look back now, there were more people in this one station than he had met in his entire life, he loved it. He was darting through muggles and other wizarding families alike, appearing only as a vague blur of black hair and the flashes of light that reflected off his glasses and wide eyes. His parents followed anxiously behind in a pointless endeavour not to lose sight of their son as he hurtled at the barrier. James made the last five meters to the barrier in three leaping bounds and managed to angle himself so that he jumped head-first through the barrier.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew edged through the masses at Kings Cross safely nestled between his parents. His father looked around anxiously, apologising profusely as people pushed around them on all sides, slowly moving the family towards the concentration of oddly dressed people where he assumed the barrier was. Peter concentrated on making himself as small as possible, he remembered his promise to himself but he was absolutely terrified. He would be brave when he reached his platform - when he was around the people who would become his classmates, his friends. He scurried forward towards the barrier at top speed with his eyes clamped shut. He banged into the bin next to the barrier and fell to the ground, rolling for a moment before he picked himself up and tried again, making an effort to point himself in the right direction this time.

* * *

Remus walked onto platform 9¾ and was hit by an explosion of noise and colour. He saw the glossy red of the steam train and the bright light glinted off the gold lettering which proudly introduced the 'Hogwarts Express'. The hooting of owls, mewling of cats, croaking of toads and squealing of rats could be distinguished through the din of people. Families were saying their farewells and younger siblings were laughing and crying. Remus felt slightly overwhelmed but at the same time it exited him, he looked towards his father and planned to make the move he was dreading - saying goodbye.

"So Remus," his father started awkwardly, kneeling down to face his son, "This is… ahh… this is a big day… what I mean is…umm. We'll be proud, no matter what, always proud. So…"

"Yeah," Remus said, "Bye."

"Goodbye son, we'll keep searching, there is a cure," John replied, giving Remus a small grin.

"I know, bye mum," Remus agreed, it was almost a joke now, the idea of a cure.

"Bye-bye sweetheart!" His mother exclaimed tearfully, leaning down and giving Remus a gentle hug, "I'll miss you!"

"Yeah," muttered into his mother's shoulder.

He gave his parents one final look and turned back to the scarlet train, jumping on-board and started down the corridor to try and find an empty compartment. He walked down until he found an almost empty compartment, all of the others had been nearly full and the girl in here looked like she might be in his year. He entered with a quiet knock and the girl looked over at him, she was sat by the window with her legs curled up beneath her and her long red hair obscuring her face.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Remus asked and the girl looked up, she appeared to be crying. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She said, wiping her face and brushing back her hair, "And yes, sit down."

"Thanks. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She murmured, turning back to the window and Remus decided that she didn't want to talk and sat down in the opposite corner closest to the door. "I'm Lily." The girl added quietly after a moment and Remus smiled slightly.

"Remus." He responded equally quietly and they fell into companionable silence.

* * *

Sirius stepped onto the platform and concentrated all of his efforts on stopping his face from breaking out into an ear-splitting grin. His mother touched his shoulder lightly and he turned to face her.

"I am intending to remain for a moment to talk to the Malfoys, you may go." She said and Sirius swallowed, trying not to look bothered by the dismissal.

"Bye then." And with that he turned to go, he had made it through the first half of the crowd when a pair of arms fastened tightly around his waist. He spun in shock and immediately regretted it as the force of his brother's hug almost took him off his feet. He put his arms around Regulus, allowing his brother to tug on the back of his coat, pulling him closer as if to keep them together forever. Sirius decided to pretend he hadn't noticed the damp patch on his shoulder when Regulus pulled away and brought his sleeve up to his eyes.

"I'll write…" Sirius managed to choke out, he knew it wasn't enough but there was nothing else to say.

"I love you too." Regulus whispered and Sirius sniffed, pulling Regulus into one last embrace, his brother knew him so well.

Sirius boarded the train and wandered down looking for a compartment. He saw one which had one just a girl in but after a second look he noticed a small boy sitting by the door. He went in and sat down. Both the boy and girl gave him funny looks and he frowned but then realised what they were getting at.

"May I sit down?" He asked and a small smile appeared on the boy's face.

"Bit late for that isn't it?" He smiled at Sirius and stuck out a pale hand, "I'm Remus and that's Lily."

"Bla-" Sirius started but he caught himself just in time, "Sirius." He shook Remus outstretched hand and lounged across most of the seat next to him. He looked over at Remus and found himself accessing the boy; he had honey hair and eyes of strange golden amber. He was short and thin and he looked even younger because of his wide eyes and the fact that his hair was slightly too long, falling into his eyes with long strands hanging down past his chin. He looked poor too, his mother would definitely not approve, excellent. Sirius thought that this was a good start, he already had one friend, even if said friend didn't know it yet.

* * *

James turned to his parents, pausing only long enough to bestow a perfunctory hug upon his mother and to allow is father to ruffle his already messy raven hair.

"BYE!" He yelled, ducking into the train and waving madly.

James hurtled down the corridors and whizzed past compartments, knocking into other students and sending an owl into a frenzy as he rushed by. He finally came to a halt after throwing himself into a compartment that had another couple of boys his age and a very pretty little girl with green eyes.

"Hey!" James greeted the others and the boy on the seat across from his looked up curiously. "I'm James Potter!"

Sirius grinned back and introduced himself and Remus, careful only to use his first name; he'd heard of the Potters and he wasn't sure that James would be quite so eager to make friends if he knew he was a Black.

* * *

Peter managed it through the barrier on his third try and stood, gaping open-mouthed at the sight before him. He stood, however, for a little too long and the next family who walked through collided with him rather painfully and cussed under their breath as they hurried forwards. Then the whistle blew.

Two minutes later, after some rather hurried goodbyes, Peter managed to pry open the closing doors just long enough for him to topple into the train. He walked down through the corridor carefully before finally stopped at a compartment that housed four other students who looked his age. He was immediately drawn to the boy sitting on the left seats next to a girl, he looked brave and proud and strong, like Peter wanted to be. He was neat and smart but with his black hair in an untameable tangle on his head, he had glasses perched on his nose over chestnut eyes and an open smile, perfect best friend material. The other boys in the compartment looked okay too, the small boy huddled in the corner looked as terrified as Peter felt whereas the handsome boy next to him looked as at-ease as Peter's new friend. The girl looked nice too, in a girl way, maybe she could be Peter's girlfriend when he was a bit older and had more friends.

"Are you gonna come in then?" Peter's new best friend asked and Peter scurried in sitting next to him in the corner. "I'm James."

"P-Peter." Peter replied grinning shakily back.

"Sirius," The other dark haired boy said, "And this is Remus."

Peter was at a loss for what to say then but thankfully the conversation picked up without his input.

"Hogwarts, then!" James crowed, "I can't believe it!"

"Me neither!" Sirius agreed, nodding his head vigorously, "I can't wait to join the Quidditch team, I heard that first years aren't allowed to play but that's so unfair!"

"I know!" Peter supplied, feeling left out, "You don't even have to be tall!"

"I'm sorry," Remus asked quietly, "But isn't Quidditch kind of dangerous?"

A glazed star met his question before an explosion of fury.

"Dangerous!?" Sirius exclaimed, "Dangerous?"

"Well, yeah?" Remus asked, even more quietly.

"What do you mean dangerous?!" James thundered, "Of course it's dangerous, that's why it's so epic!"

"Umm, okay." Remus agreed. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Remus had been considering how to change into his school robes and had decided to do it in the toilets. His body was scarred and he didn't want to raise awkward questions that he knew he wouldn't be able to answer. When he re-entered the compartment Sirius looked up and frowned,

"How come you changed?" He asked and Remus supplied his prepared answer.

"I thought I might as well, I mean, since you're changed already and with Lily being here and everything." Lily looked up at the mention of her name and gave him a tiny smile.

"That's a good idea." She said quietly, "I'll change there in a bit."

Sirius nodded, mollified and glanced over at Peter who was the only other one of them not in uniform since Sirius and James had arrived in their robes. He looked to be asleep.

Another boy entered their compartment then but ignored the four boys, instead taking the other window seat opposite Lily and leaning forward to speak to her, Remus was glad that she wasn't going to spend the whole journey alone but turned back to the others. James appeared to be describing what would make him the best chaser in the school.

"- I know a lot of people think that chasing is purely about skill but you have to be in the right mind frame."

"And you are?" Asked Sirius sceptically but James had stopped paying attention to him and was listening to the other occupants of the compartments.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." The boy said and Remus noticed that the girl had a small smile on her face now.

"Slytherin?" She asked him.

At this James had turned to face the pair completely.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked Sirius in a scornful voice though the comment was clearly meant for the boy.

Sirius did not smile, Remus noticed, and he stiffened a little from his slouch.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," He said.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!" Sirius grinned and Remus saw that his whole face seemed to brighten a little, almost as if he had expected a stronger negative reaction.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" Sirius asked James.

"_'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!'_ Like my dad." The boy made a small, disparaging noise and James turned on him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," The boy sneered, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy -"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interjected.

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on Severus, Let's find another compartment."

"OOo …" James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip the boy - Severus - up as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" James called as the compartment door slammed. James and Sirius erupted into laughter again.

"I've heard of the Snapes," Sirius said, calming down, "He lives _down_ to his reputation."

"Yeah," Said James, "What about you two?" He was looking at Remus and Peter but it was Sirius who replied;

"Those two what?" He asked.

"Houses!"

"Oh," Peter said, "Gryffindor!" Sirius and James shared a disbelieving look before turning to Remus.

"I… don't know." Remus answered, looking confused, "I suppose that anywhere would be okay." Sirius 'tsked' but let it drop as a knock on the compartment door interrupted them.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Several hours later, amongst sweet wrappers and laughter, the four boys felt the train begin to slow and, after waking up Peter, they took the first step towards Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.


	6. The House and the Hat

**Disclaimer - I own Nothing :'(**

A/N - Newwww! It's been a long time due but here is chapter 6! I promise to be quick and have chapter 7 up by next monday... 'speech like this is thought' **_'speech like this is the hat'_**** Thankyou to all the people who read and reviewed! And a specially tip of the hat to FeatherQuill and CallMeEm - cos hat tipping is awesome ... Enjoy! Blade x**

* * *

The House and the Hat

As the crowd of anxious first years was herded through the station by a man over three times as tall as any of them, the atmosphere was buzzing. There were calls and shouts and a handful of 5thyear girls were making 'aww' sounds at the children who were only a little shorter than they were.

"No more 'an four t' a boat!" The giant shouted in a gruff voice and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter grinned at each other, Sirius and James rushing forward to the closest boat. Remus' eyes were following Sirius when he saw him suddenly sprawl onto the muddy ground, stopping just short of the lake where the water lapped at his knees. He rushed over to pull Sirius up, Peter jogging behind.

"Oh, sorry." A voice that did not sound remotely sorry drawled and the boys turned to see 'Snivellus', the boy from the train, Lily stood behind him.

Sirius snarled and sprung to his feet, stepping forward so that the inch of height that he stood above Severus seemed to triple.

"That's fine, _Snivellus_, I didn't realise you were stupid as well as ugly."

"Black, the idea that you understand the concept of idiocy is an irony in itself. I will save my apologies next time." Severus retorted and turned away to lead Lily to another boat. Remus heard her say, "You did that on purpose, didn't you, Sev?", and smiled slightly at her indignant tone.

"Yeah, well you're a poo face!" Peter called after Severus' back, rather late.

Meanwhile, James was staring at Sirius with a confused look on his face and Sirius glowered at him as they lowered themselves into the small boat.

"What?"

"A Black." James finally said and Sirius' eyes cleared.

"Oh. That."

"I don't get it." Peter said, voicing Remus' confusion, "What's the big deal?"

"Well," Said James slowly, "I mean, I know what you said about being in Slytherin or not being in Slytherin, but…"

"All Blacks are evil?" Sirius supplied darkly.

"Yeah! I mean no… I mean yeah."

"Well," Remus mediated, trying to stop the storm that he could feel brewing between them. "We'll see at the sorting and-"

But he was cut off by a call from the giant of a man yelling 'mind yer 'eads' which was rather pointless since he was the only one tall enough to have to bother taking his own advice.

The castle was beautiful. Breath-taking and blinding, it stood out as a single figure, painted across the clear night sky in twinkling nights. Sirius looked up at the castle and saw his dreams, this was home. He had always felt the pull forwards and it felt like he had spent all of his life just trying to get to this point. James saw adventure; he felt a glowing feeling in his chest as if it were to burst from his chest and suddenly the boats were moving far too slowly. Remus saw magic, the whole place was enchanted and he was utterly enthralled. The feeling of foreboding he had been experiencing left him for what could possibly hurt him in a place so obviously full of love? Peter felt scared, the thrill of the sight made him quiver where he sat but the tinge of fear tainted his excitement.

* * *

Once the boats had reached the far shore and the students had disembarked, many still staring incredulously up at the castle, they were met by a rather austere young woman who led them into the entrance hall. She wore dark green robes with a matching hat with a pair of spectacles were perched on her face, over which she surveyed the children.

"I am professor McGonagall," She said quickly and you could tell immediately that she would command their respect, "You are about to be taken through to the main hall where you will join your fellow student but first you must be sorted. There are four Hogwarts houses in all - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin - You ought to be proud of your house as each has its own assets, the fellows of your house will become like your family. As per tradition, the house cup is an award given the house with the most 'house points' at the end of each year, points will be given for good behaviour and deducted for rule breaking. Bad behaviour will not be tolerated, follow me."

"Blimey!" Sirius muttered but silenced after a sharp glance from McGonagall.

Remus could see the reason for Sirius' exclamation for the ceiling above them appeared to stretch endlessly upwards in a calm imitation of the sky outside. A trail of candles lit a path through the centre of the hall where the first years were led.

Professor McGonagall marched up to a stool upon which a scroll and a ragged looking hat lay. She snatched up the scroll and gave a nod at the hat which began to sing, much to the first years' surprise.

_"I have served for many years,_

_And sung many a refrain,_

_But in our darkest hour now,_

_You call on me again._

_Perhaps a war is starting,_

_Perhaps light starts to fade,_

_But students still are learning,_

_In a bright new age._

_I'll look inside your minds,_

_And tell of what I see,_

_For everyone needs sorting,_

_And that job is up to me._

_If bravery and courage,_

_Will lead you on your way,_

_And cherished most is strength and pride,_

_In Gryffindor you'll stay._

_If knowledge is the asset,_

_That will leave you standing tall,_

_May Ravenclaw embrace you,_

_And let you learn it all._

_Some find help in kindness,_

_And fairness pure as snow,_

_If morals are your masters,_

_To Hufflepuff you'll go._

_And finally in great Slytherin,_

_Are those of cunning heart,_

_If power is your goal,_

_In Slytherin you'll start._

_So raise me up and seal your fate,_

_Don't shy away from me!_

_There's no one here who can't be great!_

_So let me tell you where to be!_

The hall erupted into somewhat perfunctory applause as some of the older ones exchanged glances, their minds obviously till on the beginning of the song. None of the first years paid it much heed but Sirius saw Remus blink slowly as if he was absorbing the words for later analysis.

Professor McGonagall stepped up and read the first name from the list;

"Anderson, Grace." The girl stepped up and staggered over to the stool, a look of sheer terror on her face as the hat was lowered onto her head. With a jolt, Sirius realised that he would likely be next up and strained his ears and eyes so as to be prepared. The girl, Grace, sat on the edge of the stool, fingers tapping nervously and after a moment of deliberation, the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

The table with blue hangings cheered for her and she ran over to join them.

"Black, Sirius."

A hushed whisper swept the hall as Sirius made his way forward and he had to fight the urge to glare as the eyes on him doubled their intensity, many glancing towards the Slytherin table. He reached the stool and McGonagall slowly began to lower the hat onto his head and he felt the fabric brush the first few strands of his hair.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was silence.

Sirius frowned, the hat wasn't even on his head yet, professor McGonagall was still holding the frayed tip and yet the word had rung out like a toll bell from its mouth. Then it hit him. He was in Gryffindor. James cheered. A few people laughed at him as he broke the silence but then the applause rose and he skipped merrily to the table with red and gold hangings. Only the Slytherins did not cheer and Sirius couldn't bring himself to care as he shook the hands of everyone he could reach.

Meanwhile, Charles Bell and Janet Clay had become Hufflepuffs and Viktor Crabbe had become the first new Slytherin. Nicholas Chang had also marched over to the Ravenclaw table, grinning at the looks he was getting from a group of second year girls.

"Evans, Lily."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James shout of 'I knew it!' was lost in the cheers as was a small groan from Severus.

"Jenkins, Robin."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Jones, Aiden."

"HUFFLEPUFF!."

"Lupin, Remus."

Remus started at his name and James gave him a sharp shove to get his moving, he felt cold and heavy as if his body was trying to anchor him to his spot. He walked like a man at the gallows and the look of sympathy in professor McGonagall's eyes only made him feel worse. He would disappoint them all, he should go home now, save himself the trouble later… but he was already sat down and everyone's eyes were upon him and-

_'Well hello there.'_

'What!"

'_That's no way to greet someone who's doing you a favour; I won't be able to sort you if you don't let me.'_

'I… You're the… hat?'

_'Indeed I am… hmmm, let's have a look, a werewolf hmm?'_

'Yes. I am.'

_'So much courage for one so young but them again… you condition does give you natural affinities to power…'_

'No!'

_'And yet you do not wish for power, no? Then it's settled, but in retrospect I think this was certain from the moment that you sat down…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause erupted and Remus looked up to see relief on both Sirius' and McGonagall's faces. He ran over to join Sirius at the table and Sirius clapped him on the back, cheering the loudest of all.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Peter stepped up to the hat this time, his face flushed.

_'My, my, my, whatever will I do with you?'_

Peter gasped and nearly fell off the stool.

'I want to be sorted… please?'

_'Well yes of course, but the question is where… usually it would be simple, Hufflepuff would suit you so well and yet… at the back of your mind, a desire for something, but whether it is power or greatness only time will tell…'_

'I just want to be brave, like Sirius.'

_'And you truly mean it… but… ah, very well…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A look of open surprise passed over almost everyone's face excluding Dumbledore who looked as impassive as ever. Peter broke the awed atmosphere somewhat however, when he fell over the bench at the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, James."

James strutted towards the stool with his head held high and sat down.

_'Oh, too easy! Slytherin wouldn't do you too badly you know, with that arrogant streak but it must be my second choice.'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	7. The Wager and the Warning

**Disclaimer - I own nothing... naww**

**A/N - Hey there, sorry for the long wait again! Some problems with the editing on this chapter so it's probably full of typos. oh well! If you want to vote on whether or not this story should have wolfstar in then there's a poll on my profile, so far it's looking like people are pretty wolfstar-friendly :) I'm also planning a tiny little extra chapter for this sometime midweek! Thanks, Blade x**

* * *

The Wager and the Warning

After everyone had been sorted and was sat at the correct table, Dumbledore called for everyone's attention with a few streams of brightly coloured light from his wand - one red, one green, one blue and one yellow.

"If I may have your attention please." He called, standing and beaming at them all. "Welcome back to Hogwarts those of you who have returned and indeed, an equally warm welcome to those who have joined us today!"

A general cheer broke out and there were two new Gryffindors who's names Remus couldn't remember clapping and whistling louder than anyone.

"The time for more words will soon dawn, but now, enjoy the feast!" And at Dumbledore's words the tables filled with food.

Sirius laughed in delight and reached over to grab whatever food was closest to him. James copied him eagerly as did Peter.

"Hey, skinny kid." Sirius said, poking Remus in the side, "Aren't you getting food?"

"Oh, yeah." Remus replied, taking a steadying breath and reaching out for the dish that Sirius had just handed him, "What is this?"

"Ah, I'm not quite sure but… oh no!"

"What?"

"It's got vegetables in! You can't eat that! Here, have some chicken!"

Remus stared at Sirius as the boy stood, walked to the other end of the table and deposited the dish containing the offending vegetables before sitting back down again, grinning. James was wearing a rather befuddled look too but let it go, instead helping himself to some more pie.

"Hey there!" A voice called from beside Sirius and the four boys turned to see a pair of twins with startlingly red hair. "I'm Gideon Prewett!"

"And I'm Fabian Prewett!" The twin said.

"Pleasure to meet you!"

"An absolute pleasure!"

"So then-"

"We're all in Gryffindor-"

"So we thought-"

"Being the practical people we are-"

"That we should get to know each other-"

"Seeing as how we're sort of like family now!"

The others just stared at the twins, trying to work out which one of them was which, wondering how they were finishing each other's sentences in a manner so synchronised it was almost eerie.

"Eh?" Sirius finally asked, eloquently.

"What Fabian means," One of the twins, presumably Gideon, said. "Is that we were just wanting to know a bit about you, since we'll be in the same classes for the next seven years."

"Oh!" James said, and then begun to answer the twins questions enthusiastically.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Fabian asked.

"Of course! I'm the best chaser you'll ever meet! Do you?"

"Yeah! Me and my brother play beaters but I'm thinking of trying out for seeker maybe."

"Awesome! How unfair is it that first years can't play!"

But at this moment they were cut off by the arrival of a few dozen ghostly white figures that drifted through the walls and even the floor.

"Stupid poltergeists, always have to make an entrance." A sixth year muttered and the ghost that had just appeared behind him appeared to take extra care to walk through him as it passed.

"Woah!" Breathed Remus, staring as another ghost with a ruff and a jovial smile on his face passed by Peter, moving though his arm. Peter promptly fainted.

James looked unimpressed.

"They're ghosts! What's the big deal?"

"But they're… they're dead!" Gasped Lily, incredulously.

"Evans!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What do you want Black?" She asked with a glare. "You and Potter are nothing but trouble! I can't believe you got into Gryffindor!"

"Yeah? Well I noticed your little greasy buddy didn't get in! He got where he wanted to go - house of the sneaky snakes!" Sirius spat back venomously and James collapsed into fits of laughter muttering 'sneaky snakes' over and over. Lily wasn't so amused and Remus saw the beginnings of tears in the corner of her eyes. She turned her face away.

"So you're the Hogwarts ghosts?" He asked the ghost next to Peter.

"Well, duh!" Sirius said but the ghost bristled slightly and drifted forward so that his waist was in the middle of the table and also Sirius' plate.

"I am Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington, at your service young man!"

"Who's that?" James asked, pointing towards the opposite end of the hall where the Slytherin table was and causing the ghost to scowl at the change of subject.

"_That _is the Bloody Baron. _That _is the Grey Lady. _That _is the Fat Friar. _I _am the ghost of Gryffindor and therefore the only ghost that you should be concerned with, young man!"

"Oh." James said, meekly.

"Oh, do try to look a little more interested!" Sir Nicholas said, "I am nearly headless, you know." James opened his mouth, presumably to ask just how headless _nearly _headless actually was but he was interrupted by the arrival of pudding which cause a new buzz of chatter to spread across the hall and also woke up Peter.

"So I-" Sir Nicholas tried to continue but he was cut off by Sirius.

"PUDDING!" Sirius screamed in a victory cry and leaped forward across the table for a piece of cake bigger than his face. He looked across at Remus and frowned at his food choice again.

"What?"

"It's all chocolate."

"So?"

"Ughh." Sirius groaned. "I love chocolate and even I couldn't finish all that!"

"Then your heart doesn't truly belong to chocolate." Remus told him, flatly.

"You're loony, Lupin. Hey, that rhymes!"

"No it doesn't." Remus said slowly.

"It sort of does!" Sirius argued, "Loony Lupin! Loony loopy Lupin!"

"It is an example of assonance and alliteration but it is certainly not a rhyme." Remus replied with a sigh.

"Er… I lost you at ass… And don't contradict me!"

"Psst, you lot!" Whispered someone although to be heard over the din, the voice was almost at normal volume. It was one of the Prewett twins.

"What?" James asked and the twins grinned at each other.

"You see that guy up there?" One of them asked, pointing towards the staff table. "That's the new DADA professor."

"DADA?" Peter squeaked, around a mouthful of trifle.

"Defence against the dark arts of course!" The other twin replied. "Professor Merrythought retired last year and that's the replacement."

The man that they were looking at was tall and lean looking and he had baby blue eyes that were deep set into his thin face. He was looking around they room with detachment and there was something very militarist about his crew cut and straight back.

"Bet you anything he's a nightmare!" Sirius exclaimed, ducking when the man's gaze swept over their corner of the table.

"That's what we were wondering about actually - a bet." The first Prewett twin said with a sinister smile. "You see, me and Gideon reckon that we can make sure that no DADA teacher ever lasts longer than a year at this school again. Ever."

"No way." James gasped.

"Put your money where your mouth is!" Gideon laughed. "Ten galleons says he's gone by the summer."

"Alright!" Sirius chipped in. "And for every DADA teacher that lasts a year from then on… I'll double it!"

"Deal."

"Are you sure that was a good idea Sirius?" Remus asked, "You don't know those boys yet, they could be trouble."

"It's my Mother's money anyway."

* * *

After another half hour of food and drink, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food vanished, save for one small bowl of mint humbugs that Peter was eating.

"Now then, welcome!" He began, "Welcome all of you bright, young people to Hogwarts! It will soon be time for you to run up to your dormitories and dream of flying and magic and, if I'm not very much mistaken, a little mischief! Before you go, I have a handful of words. Please would all of our students say a hearty hello to our new defence against the dark arts professor, Professor Forrester." Polite applause broke out as Forrester stood and tilted his head forward slightly in place of a bow. "And I would like to remind all of you that the forbidden forest is… ah_… forbidden._ First years are not permitted to own brooms and finally, a few words; I know a lot of you will have heard talk of war and discontent in our peaceful world and I am afraid that this sadness may touch even the most innocent of lives, I would only wish you to know that Hogwarts always has been and always will be safe. Sleep well."


	8. Thoughts and Dreams

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

**A/N - I am so sorry! I've been away for a week and since I came back I kept putting writing off. I WILL write more and have anothe update on by Friday. Please R&R? Thanks for reading even though this should have been up weeks ago. Blade x**

* * *

Thoughts and Dreams

The first years found themselves swallowed by the crowd almost as soon as they rose from their seats. People were jostling towards the grand staircase and prefects stood by the doors, waiting for the head boy and girl to show the students up to their towers. There was a buzz of noise but also a calming lull seemed to have settled over the students, all of whom looked rather sleepy as they tried to find their ways to bed.

"First years!" A voice called and Sirius grabbed Remus and James' arms to haul them towards the speaker. It was a tall but kind faced young man who looked to be a fifth or sixth year, he had wavy brown hair and warm eyes, he was grinning at them and waving his arms at all of the other first years milling around. "Hey there!" He called, "I haven't seen our head boy yet but I'll show you up to the common room if you like."

"Thanks!" Sirius replied, sticking his hand out, "I'm Sirius Black."

"Frank Longbottom." The boy replied and James stuffed his fist into his mouth to stop a laugh at the boy's surname. "My friends call me Frankie, and you _can _laugh, I get that all the time." James blushed slightly but stuck out his hand to introduce himself anyway.

They started a slow ascent up the main staircase and Frank pointed out some of the things they passed, "That's the way to the headmaster's office." and "That's Sir Caduggan!". They were starting to tire by the time they reached a large portrait of a plump woman in a pale pink dress which was adorned with many frills and petticoats.

"Lothlorien." Frank told the woman and she beamed at him before swinging her entire frame forwards to reveal a small portrait hole. The three boys followed Frank in and stared in wonder.

"Woah!" James gasped, it's like a… a… castle!" Frank laughed jovially and pointed to the left where a staircase wound upwards and out of sight.

"Boy's dormitories are up there, girls are to the right but you can't get in there, apparently girls can get into the boys dormitories though!" He put on a mock affronted tone but Sirius noticed him blush slightly and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

The three boys trudged up the stairs somewhat wearily now after Frank had departed to sit with some of his friends by the fire. When they entered the room they saw that their trunks had already been brought up for them, Remus was relieved to say that his had been placed by the end bed and Sirius was next to him, leaving James in the following bed and Peter closest to the door.

Remus strode over to his trunk, tugging the latches upwards and releasing Othello.

"You can't put a cat in a bag!" Sirius yelled in outrage.

"It's fine, my dad put an extension charm on it, he's got plenty of room." Remus replied easily, smiling as Othello wound around his ankles and then leapt up onto his bed.

"Yeah well, it's still cruel." Sirius muttered, obviously annoyed at being proven wrong. He was about to speak again when a huge bundle of Gryffindor robes hurtled into the dormitory. Peter. He sat up and grinned sheepishly,

"Sorry guys, I got lost!" He squeaked in an exited tone but immediately after he simply walked over to his bed and collapsed, still fully dressed, and fell asleep.

"Oh." Said James.

And with that they all went to bed.

* * *

Remus lay in bed and frowned, it must have been past midnight and he was exhausted - at least, his body was. His mind was racing. He sighed and rolled over and tried to sleep but gave up fairly quickly. Argh! He looked at the scarlet hangings that hung around his bed, they looked almost black in the darkness, he shouldn't have been able to see them at all what with the room being pitch black but his vision was one of the few things that had been enhanced by his becoming a werewolf.

He had pulled the hangings to change when he had been getting ready for bed but he knew that Sirius and James were too smart to be fooled for long. _It might have been easier, _he thought gloomily, _if he was in Hufflepuff. _But it was too late to regret things that had already happened. Besides, what was the worst that could happen? _The others will find out and make my life a living hell_, the cynical part of his brain told him, _Or worse, the ministry might put me in Azkaban_. He turned over again, dismissing the thought and pulled his hangings open slightly to let the cool air brush across his face. He saw Sirius laying in the opposite bed and realised with a start that his eyes were open. Even though he knew it was impossible for a normal human to be able to see him, he could have sworn that just for a second, Sirius had been looking _at _him. _Or even worse, you could bite one of them._

Remus dreamt of the moon.

* * *

Sirius stared ahead in the darkness towards the direction of Remus' bed. How could anyone be sleeping now? There was so much going on! Excitement filled him, his body was humming with it. He was going to learn magic! He was in Gryffindor. he had done it, he had undermined his mother. It had taken him eleven years but now he was free of her. He would be honestly surprised if she hadn't already burned him off the family tree.

He had a nasty feeling that his sorting would have bad consequences for Regulus. His mother would probably take her failure to make him an evil bastard to mean that she should be even harder on her youngest son to ensure that he didn't follow in Sirius' footsteps. But Regulus only had to wait two years and then Sirius could help him properly, he would see him at Christmas anyway, he could keep him good.

Sirius was startled from his thoughts when he heard a quiet noise from Remus' direction. He squinted his eyes but saw nothing through the dark, he looked intently across the space between the beds and, just for a second, saw a flash of dark gold eyes. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sirius dreamt of a phoenix.

* * *

James was so tired. He fell asleep after only ten minuets of quiet thought. He thought about everything that had happened that day and the warm contented feeling in his heart. He drafted out a letter to Roman in his head and tried to picture where Roman was now. It was futile. He was so tired. He drifted of into a deep and peaceful sleep.

James dreamt of flying.

* * *

Peter dreamt of cake.


End file.
